Talk:Anchor 9
Did any one else notice those ships docked with anchor nine? they looked like frigates but alittle diffrent and with only one bow rather than two like a frigate they kinda look like they could be destroyers but Im not sure. : Yeah I noticed them, but they are far too small for being destroyer, even if I would love to see new human space ship other than the sabre (Bungie have to make at least a cutscene where we can see the real space battle of reach, instead of this small scale battle at anchor 9).About this mysterious ships, I think they are juste frigate in repair or in construction. Refit station? I've been looking at the picture of the UNSC Hopeful, and it occurred to me - doesn't it kind of look like two Anchor 9s put on top of each other? Since "Ghosts of Onyx" says Hopeful consists of two refit stations put together, could that mean Anchor 9 is a refit station? *The picture of the Hopeful provided in Birth of a Spartan looks almost exactly like two Anchor 9's. *If it was a refit station, it would also explain why there are ships docked to it. Stryker117 18:47, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Seems plausible, seeing as there are two frigates docked to Anchor 9, one of them clearly damaged. --Jugus (Talk | ) 19:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Considering this, would it make sense if we classified Anchor 9 as a refit station and added the picture to the Refit Station article? --Jugus (Talk | ) 16:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Fate Whatever happened to Anchor Niner? Was it destroyed? --Kluutak 13:44, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Most likely yes.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Frigates Do any of the damaged/under construction frigates have names? I forgot to check. Alex T Snow 14:10, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I checked a few of them, none of them had names that I could see, but I might have missed them. [[User:Spartansniper450/IRC Quotes|''Col.]] Snipes4 14:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I checked also - nothing. Also, don't they look a little small for Frigates? corvettes, perhaps?-- 'Forerun '' 14:47, September 23, 2010 (UTC)'' They aren't small for Frigates. Plus, I saw them up close once, they definitely either being repaired or in construction. Theres a Frigate floating above Anchor 9's left "wing". It wasn't attached to anything part of Anchor 9 and was a bit angular in position to be docked. I presumed it destroyed. Another theorie for the other docked Frigates (Not docked at Anchor 9) were probably getting scrapped like the UNSC Commonwealth. My ''other ''theorie suggests the Frigates were definitely getting repaired. [[User:Phoenix Marathon| SPARTAN-A110 ''']] talk guestbook 14:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Stored Sabres all 5 Sabres were launched from Reach as seen in the cutscene and if they had them stored why not launch them when the station was being attacked? i think that should be removed from the article.Admiralmorris 04:26, September 26, 2010 (UTC) 117 Anyone else noticed that the station looks suspiciously like the numbers "117"? Look again. Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 11:01, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Someone should ask Bungie. User:The Halfblood:HLFBLD 21:06, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I notifced it, and 1+1+7=9, so if the 117 was intentional it is a pretty nifty easter egg (if it can be considered one) and way to show it is anchor nine lol.Theraptor92 22:04, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Use of correct infoboxes Is Anchor 9 a ship class or an individual ship?